


soaked (for lack of a better title)

by miraphora



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coruscant, F/M, Mission Fic, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sabacc, Tumblr Prompt, bodhi in synthleather pants bc why tf not, demisexual!Jyn, not much plot here folks just rambling mission fic sex and cuddling, not that it matters but Cassian is poly and bi in this universe, soaked, this very nearly gained undertones of hinged polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: “Don't touch me--I'm soaked and I smell like a trash compactor."Rebelcaptain prompt #16 "soaked"





	soaked (for lack of a better title)

**Author's Note:**

> Or: How to write 5,000 words to fill a tumblr prompt without going into the obvious sexual interpretation and then still make a cheesy sexual joke out of it and THEN write another 2,000 words of sex and cuddling.

“I can't believe you brought a kriffing skifter!” Jyn hissed, her voice harsh from their breathless dash through the reeking hell of the lower levels of Coruscant.

Bodhi twitched guiltily, his hair escaping his topknot to cling stringily to his face. “I'm sorry! I knew we needed to win and I wasn't sure--”

Jyn grabbed his arm at the elbow and yanked him after her, cutting him off. They made another mad dash, heads ducked down against the foul-smelling drizzle that trickled and dripped from the upper levels where real weather happened. Down here, it was all refuse and scrap heaps and the flickering glow of signs tucked over seedy doorways. 

Jyn pulled him into an alley, tucking him behind her after scanning quickly into its depths. He didn't like feeling like a burden she had to protect. He had brought a blaster, of course--no one went deeper than 10 levels unarmed, and they had begun the night considerably lower than that--but it was still presumably locked away in storage at the gaming joint they'd just escaped from. He could feel the claim chit in the extremely shallow pocket of the synthleather pants he was wearing, which were sealed against him like a second, much clammier, skin. 

Synthleather and this pissing rain did not mix.

He swiped his hair out of his eyes and peered over Jyn's shoulder cautiously. “Are they still following us?”

“Security drone,” she muttered darkly. “Tailing us. We need to lose it.”

He saw it hovering a bit drunkenly at a nearby juncture, though he couldn't hear the whirring of a scan from this distance and through the ambient noise of this level. “It looks outdated. Honestly, it's practically falling apar--”

It swiveled towards the mouth of their alley and Jyn bit off a curse, dragging him after her again. They tore down the alley, turning and turning again. He had no idea where they were going--he’d only been to Coruscant a few times when he was still a cargo pilot, and never to the lower levels. He had no idea if Jyn knew what she was doing either, but he trusted her. 

She was right to be mad about the skifter--it had been a bone-headed move, and he knew she was good at sabacc. He'd been worried about himself--his luck had always been come and go, and it had landed him in trouble plenty of times when he was younger. He shouldn't have done it.

It might have been okay, except he had worried about his nerves, and that had made him nervous, and the damn Gamorrean had noticed, and then someone had said something insulting and Jyn had snapped back while he stammered and then the Twi’lek had grabbed the skifter out of the suspension field and it hadn't shifted at all--

Well, then someone had said something and lunged at him across the table, and Bodhi hadn't heard whatever it was, but Jyn had suddenly had her vibroblade out and a deadly serious expression and well--

Things had gotten a little out of control after that.

The problem, Bodhi thought, as he ducked into an archway that led to actual stationary stairs that purported to lead up to another level, if the extremely dubious graffito on the acid-pocked wall was to be trusted--the problem was they were still a few levels too deep for their comms to work, and Cassian had no way of knowing they were blocks from the gaming den. They might even be in a different quadrant by now--it felt like they had been running a lot.

Jyn was still and intent in the mouth of the stairwell, squinting through the drizzle at another alleyway.

Not an alleyway, Bodhi realized, as he paused at her side, before glancing nervously back down the steps. An honest to the Force turbolift. Granted it was behind a grate that looked like a relic of the Clone Wars but that was actually pretty recent for down here.

“I don't want to be boxed in, but we need to get up. You good to run?”

He nodded shortly, still feeling guilty. “Do you think--”

A muted hiss zipped by him, barely missing his shoulder, the tiny bolt splatting with sparks against the nearest wall. The damn drone!

Jyn didn't have to grab him this time--he ducked out of the stairwell with her right at his side, and they made a run for the lift.

The drone whizzed drunkenly after them, still firing low-energy bolts in their direction. Its targeting calibration was clearly as jankety as the rest of it, and most of the bolts went wide.

They careened into the alcove of the lift, Jyn slamming her hand down on the call button. Bodhi twitched as another bolt whizzed by, and wished he had his blaster. 

The drone was spinning listlessly toward them still, as the grate rose at their backs and Bodhi laughed a little incredulously at their good luck as they fell back into the lift. It strayed too close and Jyn lashed out with a booted foot, kicking it spinning down the alley with a sputtering whine.

The grate shut with a squeal and Bodhi slumped against the wall, his breath whooshing with relief. That feeling lasted approximately two microseconds until he looked at Jyn, who was scowling thunderously and prodding at a scorched tear in the upper part of her left sleeve. 

“Blast and damn! The little scrapheap pinched me.”

“Jyn!” He stumbled forward and grabbed her arm, inspecting the tear worriedly. There was blood, and a crisp-edged burn along her bicep. “Force alive, Cassian is going to murder me,” he breathed. “I'm so sorry!”

Jyn rolled her eyes at him and nudged him away, but gently. “Like hell he will. Leave off, Bodhi, it's literally nothing. Just a little burn.”

He scrubbed his hands back through his hair, tugging the elastic loose nervously and trying to straighten the straggling tangles back into some order. “What a mess. I really kriffed this up.”

Jyn frowned up at him a little, her eyes dark in the dim light of the lift. “Hey. We're going to be fine. This lift will probably take us halfway to the surface, and we should have lost them by now.”

He grimaced, slumping again. “Sorry. I should have warned you how kriffing awful my luck is.” He laughed, a little hollowly. “I mean, not that you don't know that already.”

“Oh, I don't know. You're pretty lucky with daring ship rescues.” Her tone was gentle and fond.

He flicked a look up at her from beneath his lashes, and quirked a crooked smile in answer to hers. “I should stick to piloting, at least the only thing I have to cheat then is death.”

Jyn laughed, a full-throated chortle that startled him. “ _Much_ less intimidating than a Gamorrean with an electro-prod.”

The lift rumbled and began to slow. Jyn shook her head wryly and looked him over assessingly. “Well, we both look more like drowned womp rats than the local criminal element but let's try to blend and see if we can make it the rest of the way without incident. Ready?”

Bodhi nodded determinedly. “Ready.”

xxxx

They had to fend off the advances of a spice-biter who clearly was getting the wrong read of their purpose, and narrowly avoided an Imperial checkpoint as they neared the surface. They had scan-docs, but nothing fancy, and neither of them was comfortable with Imperial scrutiny, for obvious reasons. 

Jyn commed Cassian as soon as they had escaped the interference of the lower levels, and he didn't comment on the need for a new extraction point. The comms didn't convey tonal nuance very well, but she knew he'd be on high alert when he met them at the nearest public pad.  
It was raining even harder now that they were exposed to the vagaries of the sky, and Jyn wished they'd worn better gear. At the same time--she thoroughly planned on spacing these clothes at the first opportunity. The lower levels had a stench that you just couldn't shake and she wanted a spin in the fresher desperately.

Bodhi was keeping pace with her gamely as she navigated the confusing labyrinth of floating platforms and catwalks that made up the tourist areas and interconnected landing pads. He noticed the small shuttle before she did, and she had to put a hand on his arm to remind him to relax. A quick shuffle to escape the rain was nothing out of the ordinary, but they didn't need to be exuding any sense of urgency in such a public and observable space.

The shuttle hatch lowered for them as they approached, and Jyn clocked Cassian tucked to the side of the ramp that gave him the best vantage, blaster down at his side. His dark eyes flicked over them in cursory examination before scanning behind them for any undue interest or pursuit. 

She shot him a crooked grin, which he acknowledged with a slight eyeroll. He kept watching the platforms until the hatch had sealed behind them, though. 

“How did it go?” he asked, turning to survey them.

Bodhi, predictably, didn't wait a moment to run off at the mouth and complicate things. “I'm really sorry. I kriffed it up good and we didn't--”

Jyn nearly strained something rolling her eyes when Cassian looked askance at her. “Stop, Bodhi. Seriously. I got what we came for,” she added, directing this to Cassian confidently. “We just had a little excitement getting away.”

Bodhi wavered uncertainly for a moment, but stepped forward, expression getting more insistent. Cassian glanced between them, before settling on the hole in her shirt.

“I see.”

Bodhi swallowed nervously. “It's my fault she got hurt. There was this drone, uh--and we were running, and--”

“It's really nothing. I'm barely singed, ignore him,” Jyn cut in again.

“But the skif--”

“Bodhi,” she said, with exaggerated volume and a significant glance. “Do you mind piloting us back to the hotel?”

He rubbed at his forehead with a frown, but nodded and headed for the cockpit. “Yeah, got it.”

Jyn felt a little guilty for strong-arming him, but he hadn't done anything except bring the skifter, which let's face it--she might have done once. Cassian was giving her that exasperated look, and he stepped nearer as Bodhi clanked with a definite squelching undertone into the cockpit.

She backed up hastily as he reached out for her. “Don't touch me--I'm soaked and I smell like a trash compactor. Ugh.”

He coughed a soft, stifled laugh, his eyes crinkling. “I hadn't noticed.” 

She leaned against the nearest panel and prodded at the burn restlessly. He edged into her space again, and she shot him a warning glance. 

“I'm serious, Cassian. I'm tossing these clothes in an incinerator. And possibly scrubbing off three layers of skin.”

She sighed in mild defeat as his fingertips brushed her cheek lightly, capturing a soaked tendril of hair and tucking it gently behind her ear. “I should fling every drenched, smelly inch of myself at you just to teach you a lesson.”

“I've definitely smelled worse,” he said wryly, stroking the shell of her ear and making her shiver. It was partly the cold of recycled air on her wet skin, but mostly him being an awful tease.

“Listen,” she said, slightly serious. “Don't give Bodhi a hard time about this. He did exactly what he was supposed to--”

“Aside from the skifter.”

She shot him a look to squash his amusement. “Yes, aside from that. But he was a great distraction, and he really is a hell of a sabacc-shark.”

“Jyn. I'm not going to give him a hard time.”

“It's just, I know you, and I know you like to stay within mission parameters.”

He braced himself with a hand against the bulkhead next to her as the shuttle settled down again, in a different sector of the planet than they'd begun the day. “I was just backup, the mission was yours. If you're satisfied with the outcome, then I'm satisfied.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Don't do that instructional thing with me.”

He replied with an innocent expression. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Bodhi came back down the gangway before Jyn could do more than roll her eyes again. “We're here.” He looked between them cautiously. “I'll just, uh, grab the medkit.”

Jyn pushed away from the bulkhead with a wince. “I can't wait to be clean. And dry. I would take just dry at this point.”

“I don't think I ever want to see synthleather again,” Bodhi muttered fervently. 

Cassian laughed and clasped his shoulder. “I think there are people back home who would be sad to hear that.”

It still sent a strange little thrill through Jyn to have a concept of _home_. She followed them down the shuttle ramp, shaking her head slightly at the blushingly bemused expression on Bodhi’s face. One of these days…

They managed to get to their adjoining rooms without more than a disinterested glance from another humanoid in the lobby, and a chiding whirr from a cleaning droid that followed their dripping progress down the thinly-carpeted hallway. She gave Bodhi a tired smile before following Cassian into their room. 

“Knock if you need us.”

He raised his eyebrows owlishly. “I know better, thanks.”

She laughed and shut the door.

Cassian was already in the fresher unit, punching in creds for a frankly indulgent amount of hot water. Steam billowed welcomingly, and Jyn started stripping out of her wet and ruined clothes, shoving them determinedly into the trash chute under the sink. 

She ignored Cassian’s snort of laughter and slipped past him into the stream of hot water with an exaggerated sigh. “This is perfect. This is all I need.”

He laughed again, halfway out of his clothes. She peered at him through clumped lashes, then returned to determinedly scrubbing. She winced a little at the heat on the blaster burn, but cleaned that too. It barely needed a bacta patch, but it would be less irritating if she covered it.

Cassian slipped into the fresher behind her, one hand pressing steadyingly to her lower back as she shifted forward to make room. He squeezed her hip gently, then went to work scrubbing her back while she tilted her head under the spray. His hands were good, steady and sure, at ease with touching her. He dug his fingertips into tense muscles along her shoulders, and she made a slightly undignified sound, swaying back towards him.

He hummed, a soft little sound deep in his chest, and bent his head, pressing his lips to the curve of her shoulder. He didn't press his advantage, though, just left the imprint of his lips tingling against her skin and gathered her hair away from her face with a questioning sound.

She nodded slightly, and he massaged cleanser into her hair, fingertips scratching against her scalp soothingly. Jyn wavered on her feet a bit, fighting the urge to lean back against him.

A year ago, she'd never have even considered letting someone this close to her. Or wanting to be this close to someone. She'd never had a partner like Cassian, someone who complemented her so completely and drew her inexorably into their orbit.

She'd never thought it was something she'd want.

Now that she had it, she didn't like to imagine ever losing it.

A soft moan escaped her before she could think to stop it, as Cassian dragged his fingers through her hair one last time and gently steered her beneath the spray. She shook off a little of her lethargy to rinse her hair, finger-combing the wet strands back from her face and inspecting a strand to be sure no odor of the lower levels lingered. 

Clean, finally. She leaned against Cassian's chest and hauled him down for a light kiss before going at her skin once more with the cleanser, from nape to toe. 

His arms slipped around her hips when she was done, pulling her gently back against him. One hand rested low on the soft curve of her stomach, warm against sensitive skin, while the other made an investigative foray down the inside of her thigh. There was still hot water left in the meter, and it felt good on her skin, warming her through to her bones.

She exhaled softly as Cassian's lips explored along the side of her neck, her stance widening to accommodate the upward and inward trajectory of his hand. He paused questioningly, just short of his goal, and she let her head rest back against his shoulder, reaching up to drag her fingertips down his bearded cheek. 

“Cass.” She gave his name a soft edge of pleading. It was easier than asking.

He sucked tenderly at her earlobe and eased two fingertips between her folds, spreading her open for the seeking pressure of his thumb. She bit her lip on a soft sound, hips tilting back to give him a better angle.

He murmured something heated against the soft spot under her ear, his chest thrumming against her back. She was learning Festian, slowly, but wasn't in a frame of mind to translate lovewords presently. 

She slid a hand up her body, rolling a puckered nipple, pinching lightly. A faint thrill worked down her spine, and she tilted her hips again, rolling them into the stroking pressure of his hand. He eased the two fingers inside of her, curling up into her heat, and thumbed her clit. She shuddered, her free hand reaching back searchingly to grasp his hip and give her leverage to roll back against him. She could feel the hot length of him pressed against her hip but he was too tall. 

She whined slightly in annoyance, and he nipped her throat. 

“What do you want, Jyn?”

The way he said her name, when they were together like this, always gave her an intense thrill. The quick, stroking thrust of his fingers dragged her back to herself with a ragged inhalation. He dragged his fingers out of her heat, working her clit quickly, and she dug her nails into his hip with a gasp as light, clutching tremors swept through her. 

He muffled a groan against her shoulder, nibbling at her skin. She twisted in his arms, eeling one leg between his and pressing close to him until his cock was trapped between them. 

“You. All of you.”

The water meter finally ran down to a trickle, and she shivered, pressing light kisses across his chest, flicking her tongue out to catch the droplets of water on his tan skin. He stroked his hands down her back, held her still as he leaned down to kiss her hard, his lips and tongue working her mouth as skillfully as his fingers had worked her lips. 

“Bed,” he muttered softly as he pulled away. 

Jyn laughed. “I want to dry off first.”

He gave her a long look through his lashes. He'd managed to keep his hair dry, and it was feathering into his face in that maddening way that exasperated her and simultaneously made him look nearly a decade younger. 

“I like you soaked,” he murmured, with a hint of a grin peeking from the corner of his lips, accompanied by a phantom dimple.

She looked up at him incredulously, pausing mid-towel. “I can't believe you, sometimes. What a line.”

He flushed and huffed a slight laugh, ruffling his hair back from his face. “You're a bad influence on my impulse control.”

“I'm a bad influence on your everything.” She tossed the towel at him, and prowled from the fresher to arrange the bed to her liking.

It wasn't often they got to take advantage of a real bed, and she enjoyed the concept of multiple pillows. Cassian followed like a tall, slender satellite in her orbit. 

A tall, slender satellite with truly beautiful shoulders, she reflected, as she crawled back onto the bed. He eased down after her, trying to mask a faint wince from his back. He was doing her the courtesy of not fussing over her arm, so she didn't hassle him about the muscle relaxers she knew he wasn't taking as often as he needed them. She'd remind him later, when he insisted on putting a patch on her burn. 

For the moment, she was more interested in the hungry sharpening of his face as his dark gaze focused on her with heated intensity. 

He braced himself above her, ducking his head to kiss her, and she dragged her fingertips up his sides from his narrow hips and over his ribs. He made a soft little sound into her mouth, shivering, and deepened the kiss, tongue sweeping deep and stroking against hers. She tilted her head and he pulled back just enough to give her lower lip a sucking bite that had her dragging the blunt edges of her nails down his flanks and grabbing his hips. 

She smirked against his mouth and tugged him down on top of her, bucking up into his weight. He let her guide him, only a little stiff with tightness from his back, and dropped his head down to her shoulder, moaning softly. Jyn skated her hands up his back, tracing his shoulders and curling her fingers around the nape of his neck. 

He breathed soft, fervent lovewords into her shoulder, his hips rolling against her, the length of him riding into the crease of her thigh, hot and hard and painting her skin with slick. She tilted her hips up and eased one hand down between their close-pressed skin, curling her fingers around him and stroking lightly, just a tease at the edge of what he needed.

His lips closed on her throat in a biting kiss, sucking a bruise into the join of neck and shoulder, where she could hide it easily beneath her shirt. Her hand tightened reflexively as the line of pain connected the point of the bite to her core and she twitched with want. 

“Cass--”

He brushed his lips soothingly back along her collarbone, reaching down to tease the slick heat of her with his fingertips again, and she swore under her breath, guiding him closer to where she wanted him. His lips curved against her skin, the soft scruff of his mustache tickling. 

“Pushy,” he murmured, lifting his head to catch her gaze, a crooked smile on his thin, delicately-sculpted lips. 

She arched her brows at him, pulling one knee up against his side and leveraging her hips up in a way that slotted him into her heat just how she wanted. She didn’t bother replying--he shuddered at the feel of her body, surging against her in a deep, slow thrust that dragged against her tender flesh, all while keeping his thumb pulsing in leisurely circles around her clit. She anchored her hands back on his hips, scratching her nails in slow, idle patterns, her head falling back on the pillow, eyes closed while she focused on the feel on him inside of her, against her.

It was rare they had the time to indulge in leisurely pleasure, to drown in sensation without urgency. Echo Base, even in the heated quarters, was too cold and cramped to be conducive to leisurely embraces, and they spent enough time separated that there was often a frantic edge to their coupling. Jyn didn’t often indulge herself with imagining the future, but when she did, there was more of this leisure, and less of the fear and urgency. It was a nice dream.

“Where did you go?”

She tilted her chin down, found him studying her face intently, a narrow crease between his brows. He had gone still, buried deep, hips cradled against hers. His hair was in his eyes again, feathering across his brow. She reached up, brushed it back tenderly. 

“Nowhere. I’m here.”

“You had this look…” He trailed off, his dark eyes fixed on hers searchingly. It didn’t stop him from nuzzling his cheek into her hand, unconsciously. 

“Just thinking. It’s nothing,” she murmured reassuringly, brushing her thumb against the soft patch of hair beneath his lower lip. 

He kissed her fingertips gently--always so gentle, for a spy, an assassin, a saboteur. She didn’t want the mood to go soft and strange just because she couldn’t maintain focus. She clenched around him, reminding him of the heated join of their bodies, and he shuddered, eyes going soft and unfocused. He dropped his head to kiss her again, lips warm and dragging tender against hers. 

“Stay with me,” he murmured, as his hips resumed a steady, driving rhythm, one arm anchored beneath her shoulders, the other hand stroking along the lips of her cunt where she clutched at him. 

“Always,” she whispered against his lips, unthinking.

It didn’t take much to drive her back to the edge--the steady, stroking pressure of his fingers working her clit, the stretch of him pressed deep. Jyn bit her lip to stifle a cry, hands tight on his shoulders as she arched and rode out the echoing waves of orgasm against the steely heat of him. 

Cassian curled himself tight against her, lean body pressed all along hers, trying to be as close as he could as he lost himself inside of her. Her name escaped him in a gasping cry, muffled against her shoulder. His hips were taut against hers, quick, shallow pulses of movement as he fell apart.

She tangled a leg around his, twisting with him as he collapsed carefully to the side, keeping them pressed close and joined. They drifted for a few moments, comfortable and cuddled close. Jyn didn’t know if it was normal, how much they touched, how close they had to be. In her faded memories of her parents, they had always seemed veiled in tension and a faint, proper distance, a reserve. Cassian had been inside her personal space almost from the day she’d met him, and even when she’d fought with him, she’d never felt invaded or uncomfortable with him there. It felt right. She didn’t even think to compare it to past sexual encounters--those had been convenience, mostly. She’d never really wanted anyone the way she wanted him.

She rubbed her cheek lightly against his shoulder, trailing a lazy hand up the center of his body, ruffling lightly through the thin hair on his chest. He stroked a hand up her arm, stopping just short of the burn, the pad of his thumb brushing back and forth gently. The skin was tender, and she shivered, flesh pebbling in reaction. He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her lips in apology and eased away from her to get up. She sighed at the loss of warmth, rolling onto her side to watch him pad across the room to the small pile of bags and the abandoned medkit. 

He rifled through, and she smirked slightly. “You should take your meds while you’re at it.”

He shot her a slightly exasperated look, showing her the pill already tucked into his hand wordlessly. 

“Don’t give me that look. If you weren’t so stubborn, I wouldn’t feel like I had to remind you all of the time.” She sat up obligingly when he returned to her side, grinning at the way he cut his eyes at her before swallowing the pill dry. 

He inspected the edges of the burn in the dim light from the bedside lamp, pressing his fingers gently along the healthy skin to either side. She barely winced--it wasn’t deep, had barely burned through skin to the layer of fat below. He cleaned it anyway, wiping gently with a topical disinfectant, and then sealing a small bacta patch over the wound.

She felt her lips twitch into a slightly helpless smile when he leaned down to kiss the point of her shoulder, and she reached up to stroke the back of his neck, petting his hair back into some sort of order. He nuzzled along her shoulder to tenderly kiss the bruise that was rising nicely, and pulled away with a chuckle when she shivered and tried to clutch at him tighter. 

She flopped back on the bed, sighing up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the tap running in the fresher. Cassian was always so conscientious and restless, inclined to tidy and putter in a way she simply was not. She didn’t mind it at all--it was nice, to be cared for, like she was something worth tending. 

She smiled faintly, one arm crooked over her eyes, feeling his hands trail gently up her thighs. He pressed another little kiss to the crest of her hip as he cleaned her up, tender and considerate. 

“Come here,” she murmured, needlessly, when he had finished.

His weight had already dipped the bed, and he lay on his side, gathering her in against his chest. She was warm, dry, curled in the arms of her lover. There wasn’t much more that Jyn could ask of the galaxy. 

The future would tend to itself.

**Author's Note:**

> For the uninitiated:
> 
> sabacc is a card game in the Star Wars universe
> 
> skifters are rigged sabacc cards that can be manipulated to the suit needed and are used for cheating (kind of like marked cards in poker or blackjack)
> 
> coruscant is a megalopolis on a planetary scale, with levels stretching down I *think* into the 100s. there's a bit in, I think, the young han solo novels where han spends some time very foolishly gambling and doing other dumb shit down there, and it's not a safe or good place to be most of the time. the ambience of this fic is partially inspired by that novel (which i read over a decade ago) and by the locales in SWTOR.
> 
> sort of unrelated to anything, but i realized as i was writing that this exists in the backdrop of the timeline of a long fic i'm currently working on on the side, so if it seems like it's part of a larger universe, that's because it is.


End file.
